


Who Ever Said I Was Playing?

by bullshit_butler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, TWS FOR THINGS LIKE GUNS AND MURDER AND DEADNAMING, also their name is pronounced like My, idk how to tag im sorry, its Mai, its short, they’re the enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Mai Divene and their best friend Nyla Sadler notice some suspicious things at their high school and plan to investigate(this summary sucks ass but oh well if you’ll just have to read it)TWS FOR THINGS LIKE GUNS AND MURDERING AND DEADNAMING
Kudos: 1





	Who Ever Said I Was Playing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non fandom thing I’ve posted on here isn’t that fun lol FYI Mai’s name is pronounced like My and they’re non-binary yeah that’s it enjoy ig

“NYLA!” A seventeen year old Mai Divene called to their best friend Nyla Sadler as they ran. “GUN, NYLA!” Nyla tossed the gun and a pack of bullets to Mai, zipping her bag back up again. It was a standard gun, like the ones you saw in all the spy movies. Mai loaded up a couple bullets, though it was hard while running. 

Everything started a couple weeks ago. People started disappearing from their high school. At first, people didn’t think much. A couple of people were sick and they would be back in a couple of days. Right?

Wrong.

A few days turned into a week.

Three people turned into ten.

The first person to realize something ways Mai’s Uncle, who they lived with. He was always a little bit paranoid, so Mai payed little attention to it.

He disappeared three days later.

People who were usually reporting missing pets were now reporting missing siblings, in-laws, and parents. Sh𝗂t was getting real. Mai and Nyla quickly realized that one, this was serious and two, no one actually had plans to do anything about it. So, that’s how they ended up where they were now, running, trying to find who had hurt their friends.

Well, look who it is” A cold, dark, dry voice called out. A seemingly normal looking person walked around the corner of the old brick building that once was the town bank.

“Wait, Mr. Denton?” Nyla quickly registered the face of the voice as the one of their Freshman History teacher, Mr. Roger Denton. He was fired shortly after the end of their freshman year after supposedly being suspicious and making suggestive comments towards students.

“Who else” The now identified man said.

“What did you do to our friends” Mai stepped forward slightly.

“The usual. Murder” He said nonchalantly.

“What the hell, dude”

“All those people made my life a living hell, so why not kill them? All the kids who reported me, all the parents on the jury during my case, teachers that got involved, and your uncle, who ran the investigation on me. So instead of facing the consequences ‘like a man’, I ran away. Though, it’s not as badass as it sounds. I only ran about two hours. Enough to throw off the scent. Then I took my time, planning out my actions. Making sure no one would ever guess it was me. And apparently, they didn’t. Either that, or they did and they just didn’t bother enough to come after me. So, I started my plan. First, taking one. Then another. And another. Soon, numbers added up and things got suspicious. Though, again, no one actually took action. Well, you too did but you two are just some kids. By the way, kids shouldn’t play with guns.”

“Who ever said I was playing?”

“It’s dangerous, Natalie. Don't you know that?” He sneered, making sure to emphasize her deadname.

“My name is Mai. And yeah, I do know that. Isn’t that the whole point”

“It really would be a shame if something happened to you two, wouldn’t it?”

𝘾𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙠

**Author's Note:**

> This was rly short lol I might make a pt. 2 if people want it(y would u tho lmfao) but yeah I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated:))


End file.
